


Night And Day

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Alpha Series [23]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in 1932, Spike and Drusilla dance to her favorite song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night And Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on January 22, 1999 and written for my sick muse. 
> 
> Original Notes: This was supposed to be set in the '20s with several more songs, but the International Lyrics Server is down due to major lawsuit, and other lyrics places suck for vintage music.
> 
> Huh... Well, I believe this song is in the public domain but regardless I don't own it.
> 
> Oh and we're back to first person past tense again.

It was 1932 and the United States was mired in a Depression, but you couldn't tell it by the hot jazz blaring and the cold gin flowing in my club in Harlem.

Having sated my hunger on an unsuspecting copper-- always my drink of choice those days--I strolled into The Black Rose and let the sounds of the music from the fifteen piece orchestra.

My eyes scanned the crowd--wealthy, young, and gorgeous. I catered to Astors and Goulds, dripping with diamonds that the stock market crash of 1929 couldn't take away from them.

But, I wasn't looking for any of them. As the orchestra struck up a familiar tune, I found her, dancing, surrounded by young, handsome men. She was splendid to look at-- gowned in red satin that fell from silver straps and plunged between her breasts. As she spun, I caught a glimpse of the top of one of her silk stockings through the slit in the handkerchief hem.

Her hair swirled with her, free and to her waist, dark brown curls held back by diamond combs. Her face was free of artifice, so pale except for her unnaturally red lips. She was smiling, happy.

I so wanted her to be happy always.

As she heard the words of the song, she giggled and bounced, clapping her hands like a child. It was her favorite song--at that moment at least.

*Like the beat, beat, beat of the tom tom  
When the jungle shadows fall  
Like the tick, tick, tock of the stately clock  
as it stands against the wall.  
Like the drip, drip, drip of the raindrops  
when a jungle shower is through.  
So a voice within me keeps repeating you, you, you.*

Her eyes found mine and she smiled, a smile full of love and adoration. Her hand reached for mine and I walked towards her, never taking my eyes off hers. The men around her melted away--the natural predator in me always scared them off.

Our hands met, fingers entwining. I slid my free hand to her waist, clasping her slender body to mine.

And we danced.

*Night and day  
You are the one  
Only you beneath the moon  
and under the sun  
Whether near to me or far  
It's no matter darling  
where you are, I think of you.  
Night and day.*

The sun--off limits to creatures of the night like us. Only my love would let a song with such a dichotomy mean so much to her. She slid her fingers into the curls at my neck and smiled at me, then snapped her teeth together with a giggle.

I laughed, twirling her through the crowd of dancers, so light on our feet that we barely touched the floor.

*Night and day  
why is it so  
that this hunger for you  
follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffic's boom  
In the silence of my lonely room  
I think of you  
Night and day.*

Hunger was a feeble word for how I needed her. Separated for only two hours while I hunted, I found myself starving for her, feeding quickly, not even enjoying the kill, so that I could reach her side.

My thoughts were always on her, whether in her presence or not. I lived to make her happy.

And she was finally happy. She finally loved me wholly, with every bit of her beautiful, dead heart.

*Night and day  
under the hide of me  
There's an oh, such a hungry  
yearning burning inside of me  
And it's torment won't ever be through  
Till you let me spend my life  
making love to you  
Day and night  
night and day.*

As the words rang through me, I lowered my head and caught her lips with mine, kissing her with passionate reverence and joy. She was mine, finally. Although I would hunger for her always, I knew she would always be there to sate my burning need for her.

And I for her.

As the song died away, she released my mouth and purred up at me, love shining in her slightly unfocused eyes. "Take me home, my Spike?"

"And make love to you all day long?" I murmured huskily, holding her close.

"Oh yes, please." Her smile turned to a wicked grin and she patted my ass, then giggled and broke away for me, running lightly for the door.

Grinning like a madman, I followed her, stopping for a moment at the bar to grab a bottle of gin.

Drusilla always liked a nice buzz after a day of lovemaking.

End


End file.
